The present invention relates to manually operated clamps, and in particular to clamps used in securing an object to a gapped wall, or one formed from parallel rails or slats, such as the side wall of a crib.
It is frequently desirable to secure an object to the side wall of a crib. The object may serve a functional purpose to the tending adult or an amusement purpose to the infant in the crib. An example of the latter is a dangling toy suspended above the crib by a support arm, the toy being capable of bobbing up and down, rotating, swinging back and forth, or making some pleasant noise to keep the infant amused.
The present invention provides a clamping device which can be used to secure an object to any gapped wall, including a parallel-rail side wall of a crib, through the gap or space between the rails. The aim of the present invention is to provide such an attachment which can be used over a wide range of rail thicknesses or wall thicknesses. As in previous attachments of this type, the device has two parts--a fixed part with a screw extending outward to penetrate the gap or space between the rails, and a knob threaded to mate with the screw. To secure the device to the wall, the fixed part is placed against the wall with the screw extending through the gap, and the knob is screwed over the end of the screw emerging through the gap and tightened down. The width adjustment effect in accordance with the present invention resides in the reversible construction of the knob, permitting it to be screwed on from either side. In one side, the threads are in a recess while in the other the threads are in the interior of the raised portion which itself is small enough to pass through the gap.
The advantage of the present invention is that the knob can accommodate a wide range of rail thicknesses without leaving the end of the screw exposed. Previously, an exceptionally long screw was needed to provide the variation. With thin rails, the screw would protrude a considerable distance into the crib space and present a hazard to the infant inside. The knob construction according to the present invention can achieve the same variation with minimal protrusion into the crib interior.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.